Ein seltsames Trio
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Als Detective Vecchio eine neue Partnerin zugeteilt bekommt, ist er alles andere als begeistert. Doch schon bald realisiert er, dass mit ihrer Hilfe der ein oder andere Fall gelöst wird, der sonst ad acta verschwunden wäre. Und langsam nimmt auch ihre erst freundschalftliche Beziehung zu Constable Fraser andere Formen an...
1. Runde 1

**Runde 1**

Ihr Knie bohrte sich erbarmungslos in den Nacken des Kleinganoven, während sie seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken mit Handschellen fixierte und den fluchenden Mann seine Rechte verlas.  
„Sie sind hiermit verhaftet und haben das Recht zu schweigen. Alles was Sie sagen, kann und wird vor Gericht gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht, zu jeder Vernehmung einen Rechtsanwalt hinzuzuziehen. Wenn Sie sich keinen Rechtsanwalt leisten können, wird Ihnen einer zur Verfügung gestellt. Haben Sie Ihre Rechte verstanden, Mister?"  
„Leck mich!"  
Der Taschendieb wehrte sich heftig und sie verpasste ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen einen Schlag gegen die Schläfe, als er anfing sie zu beschimpfen und Nutte zu nennen. Schließlich gab er benommen Ruhe und sie hievte ihn auf die Beine, indem sie von ihm runter ging und heftig an seinem Oberarm zog. Der Bürgersteig des siebenundzwanzigsten Reviers wimmelte von Detectives und freischaffenden Mitarbeitern, also drückte sie den Ganoven einfach dem nächst stehenden Uniformierten in die Arme.  
„Bringen Sie den Mann in eine Arrestzelle", bat sie den Officer und hob die am Boden liegende Handtasche einer alten Dame auf und klopfte Dreck vom dunklen Stoff. Ein Henkel war gerissen. „Und halten Sie sich bitte bereit um die Aussage des Opfers aufzunehmen, sobald ich sie hergebracht habe."  
„Ja, Ma'am", versicherte der Beamte und schob den Festgenommenen vor sich her in das Innere des Polizeireviers an der dreizehnten Straße.  
Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie zu dem Ort zurück schlenderte, an dem der Ganove die alte Dame bestehlen wollte. Eine herrliche Art einen Tag zu beginnen. Die Dame saß auf einer Parkbank und hielt ein Waffeleis in den Händen.  
„Ma'am, hier ist ihre Tasche. Leider etwas ramponiert."  
Die Dame strahlte, als sie die junge Frau wiedererkannte, die kurz nach dem Überfall aufgetaucht war und sie gebeten hatte, auf ihr Eis aufzupassen.  
„Ich danke Ihnen, Kindchen. Hier ist ihr Eis. Leider schon ein bisschen zerlaufen. Soll ich Ihnen ein neues Kaufen?"  
„Danke, nein. Das ist nicht nötig. Ich muss Sie bitten mitzukommen, um eine Aussage zu machen und den Täter zu identifizieren."  
„Ja, ja, sehr gerne", bestätigte die Dame und die jüngere Frau nahm ihr Eis wieder an sich und leckte einmal kurz an der Vanillekugel, bevor sie sich gemeinsam wieder auf den Rückweg zur Polizeiwache machten.  
Sie brauchten länger als die junge Frau vorhin, da sie langsam gingen und nicht „Stehen bleiben, Polizei"-rufend durch die Menschenmassen hasteten.  
Der Gauner war ein Idiot gewesen direkt den Weg zum Revier einzuschlagen. Hier in Chicago hatten die Menschen einfach vor nichts mehr Respekt.  
Das Polizeigebäude war im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Revieren, die sie kannte, recht gut ausgestattet und schrie nicht sofort nach Zerfall, sobald man es nur betrat und die stickige Luft einatmete.  
„Nett hier", sagte sie daher, während sie sich zusammen mit der Dame anmeldete, den Rest der Eiswaffel in ihren Mund schob und in den zweiten Stock ging.  
Verdammt. Hier gab es keinen Aufzug.  
Sie betraten schließlich ein Großraumbüro am Ende des Flurs, an dessen anderem Ende abgetrennte Büros zur Straßenseite zeigten. Auf dem Glaseinsatz einer Tür prangte der Schriftzug Lt. H. Welsh.  
Die Augen der Frau huschten im Raum umher. Er war erfüllt von Bürolärm, wie in jedem Großstadtrevier. Telefone, Faxgeräte, streitende Menschen, beruhigend auf sie einredende Polizisten, und sie hätte schwören können, dass irgendwo auch ein Hund bellte. Dann erspähte sie den Officer der den Verbrecher abgeführt hatte und begleitete die Dame zu dessen Schreibtisch, wo er gerade ein paar Formulare ausfüllte, welche vermutlich dem Standard entsprachen, wenn man einen Mann in einer Zelle festsetzte.  
„Ich muss mich jetzt von Ihnen verabschieden, Ma'am", bedauerte die Frau und lugte kurz auf ein Namensschild auf dem Schreibtisch. „Officer Cane wird Ihre Aussage aufnehmen und Ihnen alles Weitere erklären."  
„Danke, vielmals", bedankte sich die Dame erneut und umfasste die Hände der anderen kurz und mit leichtem Druck.  
„War mir ein Vergnügen."  
Dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung und steuerte ohne zu zögern auf die Tür des Lieutenant zu. Sie klopfte kurz und trat ein, war sich der Blicke die auf ihr ruhten durchaus bewusst.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir", begann sie, noch bevor sie die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Lieutenant Welsh blickte hinter seinem Schreibtisch von einer Akte auf und schien ein paar Sekunden zu brauchen, ehe er begriff.  
„Ah, Sie sind das. Ich lese mir gerade Ihre Akte durch. Sie wollen uns doch hoffentlich keinen Ärger machen, oder?"  
„Nein, Sir", war die knappe Antwort von der Frau, die aufrecht vor dem Schreibtisch des Lieutenant stand und ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hatte.  
Welsh musterte sie, überlegte, und schien schnell einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.  
„Gehen Sie nach draußen und halten Sie nach dem schlecht gekleidetsten Mann im Raum Ausschau. Dann haben Sie ihren neuen Partner gefunden."  
„Danke, Sir", antwortete sie erneut knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ach, und eins noch", rief ihr Welsh hinterher und sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um. „Ein Fehltritt und sie fliegen, ist das klar?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Als sie die Tür zum Büro des Lieutenant wieder hinter sich schloss und aufsah, bemühten sich alle Anwesenden wieder ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und taten so, als hätten sie sie nicht angestarrt.  
Die Beschreibung des Lieutenant war etwas vage, also sah sie sich im Raum um.  
Der am Fenster? Nein. Der trug normale Uniform, die im gut stand.  
Der Dunkelhäutige in der Mitte des Raumes? Nein. Sein Anzug war maßgeschneidert.  
Der, der das Telefonbuch wälzte? Negativ.  
Der direkt am Eingang mit einem Feuerzeug in Form der Freiheitsstatue auf seinem Schreibtisch? Bingo! Was trug er da? Armani?  
Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie in seine Richtung sah und tat schnell so, als würde er in seinen Unterlagen etwas suchen, und es um Leben und Tod gehen.  
„Hey, Sie da", rief sie daher, als sie in ihren guten Schuhen zu ihm stiefelte und sich vor seinem Schreibtisch aufbaute. „Detective", das Namensschild zeigte R. Vecchio. „Vecchio."  
„Ray", sagte dieser, nachdem er von seinen Unterlagen aufgeschaut hatte und so sehr aufsprang, dass sein Stuhl einen Meter nach hinten flog.  
Auch zu ihrer Rechten erhob sich jemand und ein kurzer Blick verriet ihr, dass der Mann eine rote Paradeuniform mit blauen Abzeichen, dunkelblaue Breeches, braune Reitstiefel und einen Hut mit breiter Krempe trug. Das fand sie irgendwie befremdlich, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf Vecchio.  
„Ray also", sagte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Detective Tessandra Carlisle vom elften Revier. Du kannst mich Tess nennen. Ich bin dein neuer Partner. Freut mich sehr."  
„Sehr angenehm", stammelte Vecchio bevor er das Gesagte realisiert hatte. „Moment. Neuer Partner? Ich brauch keinen. Ich meine, ich hab einen, manchmal", er deutete kurz auf Rotjäckchen. „Ich, ich muss kurz... bitte entschuldigt mich."  
Er stürzte davon und und fiel mit der Tür ins Büro des Lieutenant. Tess konnte sein Klagen bis hierher hören, während Sie bemerkte, dass Ihre neuen Jeans ein Loch hatten. Mist. Die Verfolgungsjagd hatte doch ein Opfer gefordert.  
„Diese Frau ist ein Modepüppchen und kein Detective. Was macht sie hier?"  
Und auch die Antwort des Lieutenant war klar zu vernehmen.  
„Detective Carlisle wurde vom elften Revier hierher versetzt und gehört ab sofort zu uns. Also nehmen Sie dies so hin oder Sie schieben für den Rest Ihrer Karriere Verkehrsdienst, ist das klar?"  
Tess grinste, als Vecchio ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro verließ, die kichernden Kollegen ignorierte, und sich seinen Mantel von der Stuhllehne schnappte. Hatte ja prima geklappt.  
„Ich brauch einen Kaffee", sagte er nur und trat auf den Gang hinaus ohne sich um zu blicken.  
„Wir sollten ihm folgen", sagte plötzlich jemand von der Seite und Tess erinnerte sich wieder an Rotjäckchen.  
Sie musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten bevor sie fragte:  
„Und Sie sind?"  
„Oh", meinte dieser, nahm seinen Hut ab und machte den Eindruck, als wäre es ihm das unangenehmste auf der Welt vor ihr zu stehen, ohne sich vorgestellt zu haben. „Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Unhöflichkeit. Constable Benton Fraser."  
Tess schüttelte seine Hand und musste fast über sein Benehmen grinsen. Diese Kanadier.  
„Sie sind ein Mountie", sprach Tess das Offensichtliche aus. „Haben Sie auch einen Vornamen Constable?"  
Er schien verwirrt, als er sie in einer Geste bat voran zu gehen, antwortete jedoch.  
„Benton."  
„Oh", begann Tess zu verstehen und ging neben ihm den Gang entlang. Diese Kanadier. „Und", lag ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge, als sie den Eingangsbereich erreicht hatten. „Bügelst du deine Stiefel, Ben?"  
Er machte ein Schauspiel daraus seinen Hut wieder aufzusetzen, als sie das Revier verließen und er ihr an der Eingangstür erneut den Vortritt ließ.  
„In der Tat."

~ Ende der 1. Runde ~


	2. Runde 2

Als sie auf den Gehweg traten, griff Tess in die Innentasche ihrer schwarzen Lederjacke und setzte sich eine dunkel getönte Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, während sie den Bürgersteig nach Anzeichen von Detective First Grade Vecchio absuchte.  
Ein hektisch winkender Arm aus dem Inneren eines grünen Luxuscoupé erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Vecchio hatte die Fenster seines Wagens herunter gelassen und rief die beiden zu sich. Dabei machte er den Eindruck, als hätte er die ganze Nacht bei laufendem Motor auf Tess und den Constable gewartet.  
Doch Tess hatte es nicht eilig. Sie stieß anerkennend einen Pfeifton aus, als sie sein Automobil erkannte, ihre langen braunen Haare hinter ihre Ohren strich und näher an den am Straßenrand parkenden Wagen trat.  
„Ein Buick Riviera", tat sie ihm ihr Wissen kund und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen am Lack entlang bevor sie sich bückte und ins Innere spähte. „Nicht schlecht. Welcher Jahrgang? 1972?"  
„Einundsiebzig", antwortete Vecchio perplex und vergaß vor lauter Unglauben weiter einen auf hektisch zu machen. „Wird oft verwechselt."  
Tess nickte erneut anerkennend und richtete sich wieder auf, nur um sich Fraser direkt gegenüber zu sehen, der auf irgendetwas zu warten schien und sie schweigend betrachtete.  
„Hab ich Vanilleeis im Gesicht kleben?", fragte sie daher und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über beide Wangen. „Nichts ist peinlicher, als wenn man Essensreste im Gesicht hat."  
„Nein, alles bestens", versicherte der Mountie und trat einen Schritt nach vorn, was Tess dazu veranlasste einen nach hinten zu gehen, da er nach dem Türöffner auf der Beifahrerseite griff. „Darf ich?"  
„Wird's heute noch was? Jetzt steigt endlich ein!", wetterte Vecchio unterdessen und schien seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben, während Fraser galant den Portier spielte und Tess mit den Worten „Danke, sehr freundlich" auf den Rücksitz des Wagens krabbeln konnte.  
„Ist mir ein Vergnügen."  
„Ich muss gleich kotzen", teilte Vecchio leidend mit und fuhr an, noch bevor Fraser die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und dem Detective mitteilte, dass er für solche Fälle vielleicht immer einen Spuckbeutel im Handschuhfach parat liegen haben sollte.  
Der Buick Riviera kam jedoch an einer roten Ampel an der nächsten Straßenkreuzung wieder zum Stehen und Tess nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich zwischen den Sitzen weit nach vorn zu beugen.  
„Wo fahr'n wir hin?", wollte sie wissen und Vecchio sah sich nervös über die Schulter um.  
„In das Diner bei Benny um die Ecke", antwortete er trotzdem und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum.  
„Er bügelt seine Stiefel, Ray. Wusstest du das?"  
Vecchio hustete und Frasers Kopf drehte sich zu ihr.  
„War das jetzt eine wichtige Information?", wollte der Detective wissen und setzte den Wagen wieder in Bewegung, nachdem das Lichtsignal umgeschaltet hatte. „Ich meine, muss ich mir das auf meinen Notizblock schreiben? Hilft mir dieses Wissen beim Lösen eines Mordfalls?"  
„Welcher Mordfall?", wurde Tess hellhörig, lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorn und überging seine Frage einfach.  
„Es gibt keinen Mordfall", warf Fraser schnell ein und Vecchio lamentierte weiter.  
„Oder kann ich dieses Wissen als 'unnütz' in den Tiefen meiner Gehirnwindungen ablegen?"  
Tess hatte die Lust am Thema verloren, lehnte sich wieder zurück und begutachtete ihre Fingernägel, während sie gelangweilt und monoton erklärte:  
„Wenn Lederschuhe im Spann zu weit geworden sind, cremt man sie mit Fett ein und bügelt die zu weit gewordenen Stellen. Das Leder zieht sich zusammen und der Schuh passt wieder wie angegossen."  
Vecchio betrachtete sie kurz durch den Rückspiegel und sah dann zu Fraser, der nur auf eine Seitenstraße deutete, die gerade vorbei zog.  
„Du hast die Straße verpasst", ließ er Vecchio wissen, wurde jedoch gänzlich ignoriert.  
„Also gut, Detective?", begann diesmal Vecchio und Tess rutschte wieder nach vorn, als sie merkte, dass seine anfängliche Schmollphase überwunden, und er nun ernsthaft an einem Gespräch interessiert war.  
„Tess", sagte diese schlicht.  
„Detective Tess."  
„Nein, Carlisle", korrigierte sie das Missverständnis.  
„Na, wie denn nun? Ich bin verwirrt."  
„Ray, hast du denn nicht zugehört, als sich Detective Carlisle auf sehr charmante Weise vorgestellt hat?", mischte sich Fraser ein und beugte sich urplötzlich nach vorn um in den Außenspiegel zu sehen. „Oh, da war die nächste Abfahrt."  
„Nein, ich war abgelenkt von... egal", gab Vecchio ehrlicherweise zu und fuhr immer weiter geradeaus.  
„Ich mag diesen Mann", gab Tess zu verstehen und klopfte Fraser mehrmals auf die Schulter um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen.  
Vecchio nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, während der Mountie einen etwas unbehaglichen Eindruck machte und Tess ihre Hand wieder weg zog, jedoch nicht bevor sie seine Uniform an der Stelle wieder glatt gestrichen hatte, an der sie sie berührt hatte.  
„Welche Frau tut das nicht?", stellte Vecchio indes eine rhetorische Frage und runzelte die Stirn, als sein Blick auf ein Straßenschild fiel, welches er nicht einordnen konnte.  
„Aber ehrlich, Leute", ergriff Tess erneut das Wort. „Nicht so förmlich. Nennt mich einfach Tess. Wir sind doch jetzt Partner. Obwohl ich noch nicht ganz begreife welche Rolle der Mountie in dieser Sache spielt."  
Besagter Mountie zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und tat so, als würde er nicht der Unterhaltung beiwohnen, zu deren Thema er gerade wurde.  
„Der arbeitet nur im Konsulat", erklärte Vecchio und Tess bemerkte, dass es nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Frage war.  
„Uh, lass mich raten", verlangte sie trotzdem, schnippte mit den Fingern und reckte ihre Hand so weit nach oben wie es das Wagendach zuließ. „Im Französischen, nicht wahr?"  
Vecchio antwortete nicht und hielt stattdessen erneut an einer roten Ampel. Er starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe auf das Schild mit den Straßennamen und sah anschließend verwirrt in die Runde.  
„Wo sind wir eigentlich?"

~

„Ich habe dich mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass du die Fahrtrichtung wechseln musst", erklärte Fraser, als sie nach einer kleinen Irrfahrt endlich am Diner angekommen waren.  
Vecchio schimpfte immer noch leise vor sich in und murmelte gleichzeitig unverständliche Worte.  
„Du musst einfach viel energischer mit mir reden", sagte der Detective, während er ausstieg und die Fahrertür heftiger zuschlug, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre.  
Vor Tess' Sichtfeld tauchte plötzlich eine ausgestreckte Hand auf und Fraser half ihr beim Aussteigen aus dem Coupè.  
„Danke", fühlte sie sich genötigt zu sagen und lief zum Eingang des Diners, während Vecchio pingelig überprüfte, ob sein Wagen ordnungsgemäß abgestellt und abgeschlossen war. Wäre ja auch ein Weltuntergang, wenn die Reifen den Bordstein berühren würden.  
Sie hatte beinahe die gläserne Eingangstür erreicht, als ein roter Blitz neben ihr erschien und noch vor ihr nach der Klinke griff um die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Bitte nach Ihnen", sagte Fraser und Tess blieb abrupt stehen.  
„Nein", meinte sie bestimmend und zog ihre Mundwinkel nach oben, als der Mountie den Kopf leicht schief legte, nicht wissend, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte. „Nach dir."  
Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, holte jedoch nur Luft und sah zu Vecchio, der sich zwischen ihnen hindurch drängelte und mit den Worten „Ihr macht mich echt fertig" als Erster das Diner betrat. Tess' Augen deuteten in seine Richtung und forderten Fraser stumm auf ihm zu folgen. Der Constable deutete mit seiner freien Hand fragend auf sich selbst und Tess nickte bestätigend. Er atmete ein, zog die Schultern noch ein Stück weiter nach hinten und stürzte regelrecht ins Innere.  
„Danke vielmals", sagte er schnell und Tess folgte triumphierend.  
Vecchio saß bereits an einem Platz am Fenster und studierte die Karte. Tess schob sich auf die rote Lederbank ihm gegenüber und Fraser ließ sich erst neben Vecchio nieder, als er sicher war, dass Tess Sitzposition eingenommen hatte. Oh man. Das konnte echt noch anstrengend werden. Gleich darauf nahm er seinen Stetson ab und legte ihn vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Tess griff danach, zog den Hut über den Tisch und ließ ihn neben sich auf den freien Sitzplatz fallen.  
Vecchio hatte die Karte beiseite gelegt, die Aktion mitbekommen und scharf die Luft eingezogen. Tess blickte auf, sah zwischen beiden hin und her und war verwirrt. Vecchio beobachtete Fraser, während Fraser zu seinem Hut sah, blinzelte, und schließlich kommentarlos die Karte zu sich zog und wortlos dahinter verschwand.  
Tess' Stirn legte sich in Falten, während Vecchio endlich wieder ausatmete und schulterzuckend mit den Augen rollte um ihr mitzuteilen, dass alles ganz normal war. Hm, war wohl so eine Mountie-Sache.  
„Also", begann Tess, nachdem die Bedienung ihnen Kaffee gebracht hatte. „Was liegt an? Raubüberfall? Einbruch? Vandalismus? Betrug? Mord? Drogendealerei? Oder steckt ihr gerade inmitten einer verdeckten Ermittlung?"  
Vecchio nahm einen Schluck und sah ausdruckslos zu ihr herüber.  
„Eigentlich haben wir nur eine Katze auf einem Baum, ein Hundebaby im Abwassersystem und einen Waschbär auf dem Dachboden."  
Tess war sich sicher, dass er sie verarschte.  
„Ist das nicht Aufgabe der Feuerwehr?"  
„Du hast den Ring aus Versicherungsbetrügern vergessen, Ray", teilte Fraser mit und tauchte wieder hinter der Speisekarte auf.  
„Danke, Fraser", ließ Vecchio mit verzweifelter Ironie verlauten und machte damit klar, dass er das eigentlich hatte geheim halten wollte.  
„Gerne", antwortete der Mountie jedoch blauäugig und zog eine Papierserviette aus dem silbernen Serviettenspender um einen störenden Fleck von seinen Stiefeln zu wischen. Dazu verschwand er kurz unterm Tisch, sprach jedoch weiter. „Du weißt, du kannst auf mich zählen."  
„Hey, du willst mich wohl nicht dabei haben?", schlussfolgerte Tess, funkelte Vecchio böse an und sagte an Fraser gewandt, der gerade wieder von unter dem Tisch auftauchte: „Ich glaub' er mag mich nicht."  
Vecchio trank in einem Zug seinen restlichen Kaffee und hob augenblicklich den Arm um der Bedienung zu signalisieren, dass er Nachschub brauchte.  
„Es liegt nicht an dir", gab er zu. „Ich komme nur einfach ganz gut ohne zusätzliche Klette, äh, ich meine... Partner klar."  
Tess deutete mit ihrem Kinn auf den Kanadier, der dazu übergegangen war Brotkrümel vom Tisch zu wischen.  
„Und er darf dir helfen?"  
„Das ist etwas Anderes."  
„Bist du etwa frauenfeindlich? Es ist immer hilfreich eine Frau im Team zu haben. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Tess lehnte sich kurz zu Fraser, der sie nur mit großen Augen ansah. „Versteht er was ich meine?"  
„Oh, glaub' mir", versicherte Vecchio unterdessen und schob seine Kaffeetasse beiseite um energisch auf Faser zeigen zu können. „ER versteht garantiert nicht was du meinst."  
„Okay", gab Tess ihr Bemühungen auf, verschränkte die Arme und versuchte nun eine andere Taktik. „Dann betrachte dich einfach als meinen Babysitter."  
„Aufpassen, dass du keine Scheiße fabrizierst?", echauffierte sich Vecchio anfangs, schien jedoch schnell Gefallen an diesem Gedanken zu finden und wirkte plötzlich begeistert. „Dich bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit bei Welsh verpetzen, sodass er dich wieder dahin schicken kann, wo du hergekommen bist? Das gefällt mir. Das gefällt mir wirklich."  
„Also, abgemacht", sagte Tess und reichte ihre Hand über den Tisch, sodass Vecchio nur noch einschlagen musste, was er nach ein paar Sekunden auch tat.  
„Abgemacht."  
„Es freut mich, dass ihr eure kleine Fehde geklärt habt", mischte sich nun Fraser ein und fragte abschließend an Tess gewandt:  
„Dürfte ich höflichst fragen in welchem Stadtteil das Elfte liegt?"  
„Unten in Riverdale."  
„Und wieso bist du jetzt hier?", fragte Vecchio weiter und wollte sicherlich gleich auch ihr Geburtsdatum, Sozialversicherungsnummer und den zweiten Vornamen ihrer Mutter wissen. Partner erzählten sich solche Sachen eben.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete sie und stibitzte eine Tomatenscheibe von Frasers Toast, welchen er sich zwischenzeitlich bestellt und auch bekommen hatte.  
„Du hast doch nichts angestellt, oder?", fragte Vecchio eigentlich im Scherz, doch Tess' Miene verdunkelte sich und sie sah die beiden Männer abwechselnd an.  
Vecchios anfängliches Lächeln war verschwunden und er runzelte die Stirn. Fraser sah sie mit einem Ausdruck an der ihr sagte, dass er jede Lüge sofort durchschauen würde. Irgendwie unheimlich.  
Also schluckte sie, sah sie aus dem Fenster und erspähte ihre Rettung.  
„Oh, eine Bank. Entschuldigt mich kurz."  
Der junge Detective sprang auf, legte den Hut des Mounties vorsichtig auf den Tisch und rannte aus dem Diner, als würde es in Flammen stehen.  
„Sehr merkwürdig", ließ Vecchio verlauten, zog das erste Wort dabei in die Länge und sah der Frau nach, während diese die Straße überquerte und auf das Bankgebäude zuhielt.  
„Sie will vermutlich nicht darüber reden", sagte Fraser unnötigerweise und sein Blick folgte ihr ebenfalls.  
„Das hab' ich auch gemerkt", meinte Vecchio gereizt und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich hoffe, die Frau hat keinen Dreck am Stecken. Und ich hoffe, dass Welsh weiß was er tut. Und ich hoffe, dass es einfach mal keinen Ärger deswegen geben wird. Und ich hoffe auch, dass du das nächste mal geheime ermittlungsinterne Dinge für dich behältst."  
„Detective Carlisle gehört doch jetzt zum Team", gab der Mountie zu verstehen, doch sein Blick war immer noch auf die Straße gerichtet.  
„Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass wir ihr gleich alles anvertrauen können. Verstehst du das, Benny? Benny?"  
Vecchio folgte Frasers Blick, als der Kanadier nicht antwortete und weiterhin nach Draußen starrte, sah jedoch selber nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
„Findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, dass ein Lieferwagen bereits seit drei Minuten und zehn Sekunden mit laufendem Motor vor dem Bankgebäude wartet?", bemerkte der Mountie und griff nach seinem Hut um ihn schwungvoll aufzusetzen.  
Vecchio sah zum Gemüseladen nebenan.  
„Der beliefert sicherlich nur-", begann er, wurde jedoch von dem schrillen Alarm unterbrochen, der unvermittelt aus der Bank und über die Straße hallte. „Oder auch nicht."  
Fraser war bereits aufgesprungen und hastete durch das Diner noch bevor Vecchio seinen Satz beendet hatte. Der Detective folgte dem Mountie und sah wie dieser dem überraschten Fluchtwagenfahrer mit einem gezielten Faustschlag durch das offene Fenster des Lieferwagens auf der anderen Straßenseite bewusstlos schlug. Dann warf dieser sich mit den Füßen voran über die Motorhaube des Wagens um keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
Vecchio fluchte, zog seine Waffe aus dem Schulterholster und wollte gerade die Treppe stürmen, an deren Ende Fraser bereits angekommen war, als die Tür der Bank aufflog und ein maskierter Bankräuber kraftlos auf den Asphalt knallte. Er blieb benommen liegen und machte einen zusammengeschlagenen Eindruck. Tess trat hinter ihm durch die Tür und warf dem Mann einen Blick zu, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
Vecchio war in dem Moment bei ihnen um den Räuber festzunehmen und sich vielsagende Blicke mit Fraser zuzuwerfen, als Tess erklärte, dass er ihre Sonnenbrille kaputt gemacht hätte und sie deswegen mächtig sauer war.  
„Außerdem ist meine Lieblingshose zerrissen und mein Knie aufgekratzt. Und es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag." In der Ferne waren die Sirenen der alarmierten Polizeikräfte zu hören, während Vecchio und Fraser sich mittlerweile ungläubig ansahen und Tess mit hängenden Schultern die Treppen hinunter schlurfte. „Ich brauch' jetzt dringend einen Donut."

~ Ende der 2. Runde ~


	3. Runde 3

Tess stocherte leidenschaftslos mit einer Gabel im Feldsalat herum, der in einem Arrangement bunter Salate und Gemüsesorten auf einem Teller vor sich hin existierte, währenddessen Vecchio und Fraser sich wieder zu ihr gesellten und eine Zeit lang stumm dabei zusahen wie sie den wehrlosen Salat malträtierte.  
Sie hob nicht den Blick, als Vecchio schließlich fragte: „Wolltest du nicht einen Donut?", sondern spießte eine Cocktailtomate auf und nuschelte nur erklärend:  
„Bin auf Diät."  
Tess war darauf gefasst, dass gleich eine Standpauke beginnen würde und legte sich gedanklich bereits ein paar Argumente zurecht, wie sie ihr Handeln rechtfertigen konnte. Ihre zerstörte Sonnenbrille war eines davon. Zur Unterstützung sah sie kurz aus dem Fenster und schaute dabei zu, wie die Räuber von Beamten der örtlichen Polizeidienststelle abgeführt wurden. Einer von ihnen musste erst medizinisch versorgt werden, was sie dazu brachte sich etwas unbehaglich in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Aber verdammt. Die Männer hatten etwas kriminelles im Sinn gehabt. Der Zweck heiligte nicht immer die Mittel, aber heute schon. Gut, das gebrochene Nasenbein und der ausgekugelte Arm wären nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich etwas gehen lassen. Aber es war doch eine Gucci-Sonnenbrille gewesen.  
„Das gerade eben", begann Vecchio letztendlich und Tess schluckte. Jetzt ging es also los. „Das war... brillant!"  
Tess verschluckte sich am Gemüse und griff beherzt nach Frasers halbvoller Kaffeetasse um sich mit einem Schluck Kaffee vor dem Erstickungstod zu retten. Keine gute Idee, denn der Kaffee lief ihr fast augenblicklich aus der Nase, was sie mit einem Taschentuch und einer schnellen coolen Geste des Haare zurückstreichens zu überspielen versuchte. Es gelang nicht ganz. Vecchio schien es nicht zu stören. Er sah sie nur begeistert an, als wäre er gerade auf eine Ölquelle gestoßen.  
„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie vorsichtig und versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken und vom Thema abzulenken, während sie sich aus ihrer Lederjacke schelte und diese dann beiseite legte.  
Sie bemerkte Frasers Blick auf ihrem nackten Unterarm und bedeckte mit der rechten Hand das tätowierte Narbengewebe knapp unter ihrer Armbeuge. Der Mountie sah schnell woanders hin und der nichts zu bemerken scheinende Vecchio lehnte sich selig zurück und strahlte bis über beide Ohren.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, dass es hilfreich ist eine Frau im Team zu haben. Die bösen Buben wiegen sich in Sicherheit, denn sie sehen nur das kleine unschuldige Mädchen und ehe sie es bemerken, klicken auch schon die Handschellen und sie sitzen hinter Schloss und Riegel. Ich hab jetzt richtig Lust auf verdeckte Ermittlung. Fraser, sag doch auch mal was."  
Tess sah mit leicht geöffnetem Mund von Vecchio zu Fraser. Der Detective stieß den Mountie auffordernd mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Ja, Ray", sagte dieser nur leicht überfordert und damit war alles gesagt, was Tess zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
„Sag ich doch", klatschte Vecchio in die Hände und lehnte sich sofort wieder nach vorn um Tess schließlich geheime ermittlungsinterne Informationen anzuvertrauen.  
Tess begann zu stottern.  
„Du verpetzt mich also nicht bei Welsh?"  
„Was? Verpetzen? Ich dich? Niemals! Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als wäre ich in der Lage einen Partner zu verpetzen?"  
Tess konnte es sich nicht verkneifen leicht zu nicken und Vecchio sah wie ein geschlagener Hund aus der Wäsche.  
„Also gut, vielleicht hab ich einmal... damals als... aber das ist echt schon lange her. "  
Tess hatte begriffen, dass sein anfänglicher Widerwille vergessen war und schob ihren Salatteller beiseite, der sofort von Fraser interessiert beäugt wurde.  
„Und diese Versicherungsbetrüger von denen Benny erzählt hat, habt ihr schon geschnappt?", fragte Tess, doch eigentlich war es mehr eine Feststellung und sie schob ihren Teller bewusst noch weiter vor, direkt unter Frasers Nase.  
„Oh, isst du das noch?", griff Vecchio sofort nach der Scheibe Toast auf dem Teller und biss direkt vor Frasers entsetztem Gesicht hinein, legte die Scheibe jedoch angebissen zurück auf den Teller. „Ich hab jetzt eigentlich mehr Lust auf Chinesisch. Wie sieht's bei euch aus?"  
„Bin dabei!", sagte Tess sofort, griff nach Ihrer Jacke und sprang auf. Während sie darin nach Geld suchte, bemerkte nun auch Vecchio ihren Arm und hatte nicht einmal den Anstand so zu tun, als würde er nicht direkt auf die verheilte Wunde starren. Tess warf sich schnell die Jacke wieder um die Schultern und schob mit ihren rot lackierten Fingern einen zerknüllten Zehndollarschein unter den Serviettenspender. „Kann's losgehen?"

~

„Ich verhungere", informierte Vecchio unnötigerweise zum sechsunddreißigsten mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde.  
Er balancierte, mit den Händen in den Taschen seiner viel zu bunten Jacke, auf seinen Ballen vor und zurück, während er und Tess auf dem Gehweg eines Stadtteils von Chicago warteten, den Tess Nachts eigentlich lieber nicht betreten hätte. Aber der Mountie schien hier zu wohnen und sie warteten auf ihn, während er etwas aus seinem Appartement holte, was er als Diefenbaker bezeichnet hatte. Zwei Obdachlose winkten ihnen freundlich zu und Tess nickte grüßend in deren Richtung, nicht wissend, ob die beiden gerade einen Überfall auf sie planten oder wirklich einfach nur nett waren.  
Es war spät geworden. Der Tag war vergangen, ohne dass sie ein China-Restaurant auch nur kurz aus der Ferne gesehen hatten. Der geplante Bankraub hatte dann doch noch die ein oder andere Aussage und Berichterstattung gefordert. Und Fraser musste auf der Fahrt zurück zum Revier auch unbedingt mehrmals anhalten, um unrechtmäßig vor einem Hydrant parkende Autobesitzer darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie gerade eine Ordnungswidrigkeit begingen und er ihnen sehr verbunden wäre, wenn sie woanders parken würden. Wüste Beschimpfungen, eine Verfolgungsjagd mit anschließender Verhaftung und einen, aus einem fahrenden Wagen springenden, Mountie später, war der Tag so gut wie gelaufen und Vecchio hatte beschlossen Feierabend zu machen.  
„Ich hab gar kein Geld mehr dabei, Ray", sagte Tess und schloss ihre Jacke, während sie überlegte, mit welcher Bahnlinie sie eigentlich wieder nach Hause kam.  
„Kein Ding, ich lad' dich ein. Ich lad' euch alle ein", meinte Vecchio großzügig. „Doch wenn Benny seinen kanadischen Hintern nicht bald wieder hierher bewegt, hat sich mein Magen selbst verdaut und Detective Vecchio war einmal."  
„Vererbst du mir deine Briefmarkensammlung?", fragte Tess kindlich und machte große Augen.  
„Nein, die bekommt Fraser schon. Du kannst die Kronkorken haben. Einigt euch bitte friedlich. Nicht, dass es noch zum Erbschaftsstreit kommt."  
Tess lachte und boxte Vecchio gegen den Oberarm, als er einstimmte. Dann öffnete sich die Haustür und ein weißer Blitz jagte auf Tess zu, um sie zu begrüßen.  
„Ach, du meine Güte", äußerte sie, als sie das Tier erkannte und in die Hocke ging um durch dessen kurzes Fell zu streichen, während ihr Ohr von einer nassen Zunge abgeschleckt wurde.  
„Wow", stellte Vecchio anerkennend fest. „Das nenn' ich 'Liebe auf den ersten Blick'."  
Die Vorderpfoten des Tieres standen auf ihren Oberschenkeln, während sie es weiter kraulte und Fraser dabei beobachtete, wie er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog und sorgfältig abschloss.  
Tess liebte Tiere und gab dem weißen Fellknäuel einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor sie sich erhob und an Fraser gewandt meinte:  
„Schöner Wolf."  
„Oh, er ist ein Wo-", begann dieser auch augenblicklich seinen Standardsatz, realisierte jedoch dann, dass Tess durchaus bemerkt hatte, dass Diefenbaker ein wildes Tier war.  
Tess grinste nur, während Vecchio sich beklagte, dass er viel zu lange gebraucht hatte um den Wolf zu holen.  
„Oh, wir hatten einen kleinen Disput", meinte Fraser, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte und seinen Stetson in den Händen mehrmals um die eigene Achse drehte, bevor er ihn endgültig wieder aufsetzte. Tess widerstand in einer heldenhaften Anstrengung dem Drang anerkennend zu pfeifen. Das war irgendwie ziemlich beeindruckend. „Thema dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung waren Karamell-Toffess und Donuts und..." Fraser hielt mitten im Satz inne, überlegte mit erhobenem Finger und sah schließlich zu Tess, bevor er erklärte, dass sie sich nie von einem Wolf das Leben retten lassen sollten. „Er lässt einen bezahlen und bezahlen und bezahlen."  
Tess nickte verstehend.  
„Ich werd's mir merken. Aber sag mal. Hast du für Dief eine Ausnahmegenehmigung?"  
Vecchio schluckte lautstark und vor Tess' Nase erschien fast augenblicklich eine abgestempelte, eben angesprochene Genehmigung. Die Frau nahm sie aus Frasers behandschuhten Händen und beäugte sie kurz, bevor sie über dessen Rand hinweg direkt in Frasers blaue Augen blinzelte und zu kichern begann.  
„Die ist gefälscht. Warst du das, Ray?"  
Der Mountie schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich in dieser Situation zu verhalten hatte, also schwieg er und wartete bis Vecchio die gefälschten Papiere mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus Tess' Händen riss.  
„Jetzt reicht's aber!", schimpfte er und steckte den Wisch in Frasers Brusttasche, was dieser ohne zu murren über sich ergehen ließ. „Pack die weg. Können wir das jetzt bitte einfach totschweigen und gehen?"  
„Diese Fotokopiergeräte sind wirklich eine tolle Sache, was?", erzählte Tess weiter und tat nicht so, als hätte sie gerade etwas Illegales aufgedeckt.  
„Bitteee. Ich will etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen, bevor die Sonne implodiert."  
Fraser hatte unterdessen den Zettel wieder aus seiner Brusttasche gekramt, vorsichtig gefaltet und in einer anderen Tasche erneut verstaut. Musste ja alles seine Ordnung haben.  
„Hat er was mit den Ohren?", wunderte sich Tess plötzlich und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und deutete auf den am Boden sitzenden Diefenbaker. „Rays Stimmlage hat in der letzten Minute mehrmals extrem geschwankt und seine Ohren haben nicht einmal gezuckt. Er ist doch nicht-"  
„Doch, er ist taub", bestätigte Fraser und Vecchio schien unmenschliche Qualen zu leiden.  
„Nein, bitte sag nicht, dass du auch sehenden Auges durch die Welt gehst und sogar mitbekommst, wenn ein Floh hustet. Kommst du vielleicht auch aus Kanada? Ihr seid nicht zufällig verwandt, oder? Ihr macht mich echt fertig. Meine Nerven gehen kaputt. Ich hab schon wieder dieses nervöse Zucken an der Augenbraue, seht ihr? Jetzt muss ich mich wahrhaftig mit zwei von der Sorte rumschlagen."  
„Was meint er denn?", wollte Tess an Fraser gewandt wissen, während Vecchio sich die Stirn rieb und eine Atemtechnik anwandte, die an einen Geburtsvorbereitungskurs erinnerte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gab der Mountie zu und sie setzten sich in Bewegung, da Vecchio beschlossen hatte den Weg nach Chinatown einzuschlagen und sie ihm schon folgen würden.

~

„Oh je", entfuhr es Fraser, als sie nach, Vecchios Aussage zufolge, einer gefühlten Ewigkeit das China-Restaurant ihrer Wahl erreicht hatten, und ein Tierverbotsschild am Eingang nicht zu übersehen war.  
Vecchio hielt am Eingang inne und sah zurück, während Fraser auf den Wolf einredete und Tess geduldig, und als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt mit einem tauben Wolf über Hygienevorschriften zu debattieren, daneben wartete.  
„Meine Nerven...", war nur kurz von Vecchio zu hören, dann schien er entschieden zu haben, dass er die nächsten fünf Minuten auch noch überleben würde und wartete einfach, mehr oder weniger geduldig.  
„Siehst du das Schild? Das betrifft auch dich", informierte Fraser Diefenbaker und Tess sah zu Vecchio und meinte „Ist er nicht putzig?" um ihn noch ein bisschen weiter auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Vecchio sah schnell weg, schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und dachte sich an einen anderen Ort. Panama. Oder so.  
Diefenbaker ließ einen nicht erfreuten Laut vernehmen.  
„Nein, nein, deine Einstellung ist falsch. Die Vorschrift hat einzig und allein gesundheitliche Gründe", versuchte Fraser weiterhin den Wolf zu überzeugen und Tess nickte in dem Versuch ihn dabei zu unterstützen.  
„Genau, du stinkst", tauchte Vecchio wieder aus Panama auf und machte diesen Versuch zunichte.  
„Ray, bitte. Er fühlt sich jetzt ausgeschlossen", erklärte Fraser und gestikulierte zwischen beiden hin und her.  
„Das ist doch nicht verwunderlich. Er ist nun mal ein Tier", stellte Vecchio fest und Diefenbaker gluckste unglücklich bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ.  
„Siehst du, jetzt hast du's geschafft. Zufrieden?"  
Vecchio nickte befriedigt über diesen kleinen Sieg und schien sich jetzt endlich über seine so greifbar nahe Vogelnestsuppe freuen zu können.  
„So wie's aussieht, ja", bestätigte er und Fraser setzte sich in Bewegung um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten. „Danke. Oh, und pass' auf, dass du die Karte nicht verkehrt herum liest."  
Diefenbaker verzog sich schmollend in eine Ecke und legte sich wartend auf den harten Asphalt, während Tess sich vornahm ihm ein Stück Hühnchen mitzubringen. Sie steuerte ebenfalls auf den Eingang zu, erlaubte dass der Mountie ihr den Vortritt ließ und sagte:  
„Herzlichen Dank."  
„Oh, bitte", sagte dieser, erleichtert dass seine Höflichkeit nun doch wieder angenommen wurde und folgte den beiden Detectives in die erste Etage.

~

Tess sah sich im Raum um.  
An den Wänden hingen riesige bunte Fächer mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen. Auf den Fensterbrettern und Tischen standen Mingvasen und Kerzen sorgten für ein zusätzlich angenehmes Ambiente. Nur fehlte es leider an zusätzlichen Gästen. Die drei waren die einzigen.  
Während Vecchio sich bei dem Restaurantbesitzer beschwerte, dass die Vogelnestsuppe aus war, sah Tess zu Fraser, der wiederum zu Vecchio blickte und seine gefalteten Hände ruhig auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Ein kleines Drama hatte sich abgespielt, als er Tess hatte helfen wollen Platz zu nehmen. Dieses hatte darin sein Ende gefunden, dass Vecchio lautstark mit der Faust auf den Tisch geschlagen und sich über seine ach so labilen Nerven beklagt hatte. Schließlich hatten sich Tess und Fraser hingesetzt und sofort versprochen wieder brav zu sein.  
„In jedem Baum sind Vogelnester", lamentierte Vecchio weiter und Mr Lee, der Restaurantbesitzer, begann unbehaglich dreinzublicken. „Na schön. Bringen Sie uns einfach drei Portionen Mandarinente."  
„Bedaure. Keine Ente", berichtete Mr Lee in typisch chinesischem Akzent weiter und wartete, was er auf seinen Notizblock schreiben konnte, während sich der Küchenjunge kurz zu seiner Pause bei ihm abmeldete.  
„Wie wär's mit einem Hotdog?", verfiel Vecchio in Sarkasmus und machte eindeutige Gesten, dass er total genervt war und eigentlich nur etwas zwischen die Kiemen bekommen wollte.  
„Ray, darf ich?", bot Fraser an und griff nach einer liegen gelassenen Speisekarte.  
„Ja, nur zu Benny", tat Vecchio es ab und durchforstete seine eigene Karte weiter. „Aber die ist auf Chinesisch."  
„Ja, das sehe ich", bestätigte der Mountie und zog kurz die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Seine Augen schossen auf der Karte umher und während Vecchio sich noch sorgte, dass er aus Versehen etwas mit Innereien bestellen könnte, orderte er in, für Tess' Ohren, perfektem Chinesisch eine Auswahl an Gerichten die wirklich klangvolle Namen hatten und demnach einfach nur gut sein konnten.  
Mr Lee nickte glücklich über die getroffene Wahl und verzog sich in Richtung Küche, während Vecchio nur sprichwörtlich mit den Ohren wackeln konnte und ungläubig über das Ende seiner noch aufgeschlagenen Karte hinüber zu Fraser blickte.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte er nur wissen und Tess lugte kurz über Frasers Schulter.  
„Er hat sich an die Tageskarte gehalten", beantwortete sie Vecchios Frage und er wandte sich an sie.  
„Und jetzt zu dir", begann er und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es gleich unbehaglich werden konnte, also kehrte sie ihm den Rücken zu und meinte zu Fraser:  
„Und wo hast du Chinesisch gelernt?"  
Er ging nur zu gern auf ihre Frage ein und Vecchio lehnte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete den Kellner dabei, wie er ihnen Tee brachte und einschenkte.  
„Meine Großeltern haben in China mitgeholfen eine Bibliothek aufzubauen. Vor der Revolution. Sie haben mir Chinesisch beigebracht, als ich noch ein Kind war. Ein bisschen davon ist noch hängen geblieben, aber das Meiste hab ich inzwischen leider vergessen."  
„Aber es reicht noch um nicht zu verhungern", mischte Vecchio sichwieder ein und alle nahmen einen Schluck Tee.  
Schließlich wurde es ruhig, doch man merkte, dass Fraser etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er sah immer wieder Richtung Fenster und leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.  
„Glaubt ihr, es geht ihm gut?", fragte er schließlich.  
„Wem?", wollte Vecchio wissen.  
„Na Diefenbaker", platzte es aus Tess heraus und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er so ignorant war.  
„Man, er ist ein wildes Tier", sagte der Detective nur und machte den Eindruck, als wäre damit alles gesagt.  
Fraser nickte verstehend, sah jedoch immer noch zum Fenster und deutete sogar mit dem Finger in die Richtung in der er seinen Wolf vermutete.  
„Er sah gar nicht glücklich aus."  
Vecchio warf die Hände in die Luft. Eine Geste mit der er zeigen wollte, dass er annahm, dass bei diesem Thema Hopfen und Malz verloren war.  
„Und jetzt zu dir", begann er deshalb wieder und Tess bekam große Augen.  
„Schicker Anzug, Ray", startete sie einen erneuten Versuch das Thema zu umgehen und schrie beinahe Halleluja als das Essen nahte und sie rettete.  
Vecchio lief aufgrund von Frasers Menüwahl das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er gestand sich ein, dass mit gefülltem Magen ein Verhör des neuen Partners viel besser vonstatten ging.  
Also aßen sie stumm die aufgetischten Gerichte und wurden nur unterbrochen, als Vecchio plötzlich aufschrie.  
„Da! Was war das? Ich hab's genau gesehen! Das Bling-Bling in deinem Mund!"  
Tess verdrehte genervt die Augen, bevor sie etwas dazu etwas.  
„Das nennt man Piercing."  
„In der Zunge? Fraser. Sag was."  
Angesprochener musste erst einmal runter kauen und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette die Mundwinkel bevor er sich räusperte und zu fragen wagte:  
„Was genau soll ich sagen?"  
„Zum Thema 'Piercing', bitte. Irgendetwas."  
„Also gut", stimmte der Mountie zu und es fehlte nur noch, dass er vor Beginn seiner kleinen Rede mit den Fingergelenken knackte. „Das gezielte Durchstechen verschiedener Haut- und Körperstellen wie Lippen oder Ohren als traditioneller Körperschmuck wird seit Jahrtausenden von zahlreichen Kulturen und Ethnien praktiziert. Die frühesten Belege in Form von Schmuck oder Zeichnungen lassen sich bis auf 7000 Jahre zurückdatieren. Völkerstämme-" Er brach abrupt ab, da Vecchio ihm seine Handfläche zeigte und damit zum Schweigen brachte. Offenbar war es nicht das gewesen, was er hatte hören wollen.  
„Und zu welchem Völkerstamm zählst du dich?", fragte er deswegen direkt an Tess gewandt, diese ignorierte die Frage jedoch komplett und antwortete einfach nicht, sondern aß weiter. „Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Zwölf?"  
„Ray", wies Fraser Vecchio kurz auf seine Manieren hin, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.  
Auf der Straße brach Tumult los. Etwas splitterte, eine Frau schrie und ein Wagen brauste davon.  
Fraser und Tess sahen fast gleichzeitig alarmiert auf, drehten die Köpfe zueinander und meinten zugleich:  
„Glas!"  
Mr Lee war drauf und dran ihnen noch Gläser zu bringen, Fraser sprang jedoch, nach seinem Hut greifend, auf und lief zum Fenster.  
„Entschuldigt."  
„Oh nein, Benny. Nicht wieder durchs Fenster", konnte Vecchio noch rufen, während Tess dem Mountie verwirrt hinterher sah und dieser das Fenster bereits geöffnet hatte und dadurch entschwunden war. „Das macht der ständig. In Kanada scheint's keine Türen zu geben."  
„Da lang, bitte", bat Mr Lee, als auch Vecchio und Tess sich erhoben und deutete auf den normalen Ausgang.  
Vecchio lief durch den Gastraum, Tess steuerte jedoch auf das Fenster zu und stand bereits auf dem Sims, noch bevor Vecchio überhaupt bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Sie sah nach unten und erspähte, wie Fraser über seine Schulter abrollte und beinahe von einem davonrasenden Fahrzeug erfasst worden wäre. Er rannte los um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen und einen beherzten Sprung später, fand Tess sich in der Markise des Ladens wieder, machte an dessen Ende eine Rolle und landete glücklicherweise direkt in Vecchios Armen, der gerade aus dem Restaurant gestürmt kam.  
„Ray, eine Entführung", machte sie ihn auf das Geschehene aufmerksam, als er sie völlig perplex auf dem Gehweg absetzte. „Ruf Verstärkung."  
Dann nahm Tess die Beine in die Hand und der Nachtwind wehte ihr um die Ohren, als sie der roten Uniform folgte, die gerade um die nächste Ecke bog.  
„Hier 342. Wir brauchen Verstärkung", hörte sie Ray noch in sein neumodisches Funktelefon brüllen, dann war sie außer Hörweite.  
Die Verfolgung führte sie durch diverse dunkle Seitengassen und als sie um eine weitere Ecke bog, dachte sie, sie hätte die Spur verloren. Der Fluchtwagen und der Mountie waren einfach verschwunden. Scheiße. Der Mann hatte aber auch ein Tempo drauf. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie ihn fragen, ob er mal mit ihr Joggen ging.  
An einem Abstellplatz für Mülltonnen kam sie schliddernd zum stehen und sah die Feuerleiter einer Hauswand empor, während sie sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und zu einem Knoten im Nacken band.  
Dort stand, im zweiten Stock und mit sich und der Welt im Einklang, der verlorene Mountie und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen in die Nacht.  
Wenn Tess den Anblick seltsam fand zeigte sie es nicht, sondern wartete ruhig bis er wieder über die Feuerleiter, einen Maschendrahtzaun und diverse Mülltonnen zu ihr herunter geklettert kam. Er schien überrascht sie zu sehen und fragte:  
„Du bist mir gefolgt?"  
„Na klar", gab sie zu verstehen und boxte ihn in den Oberarm. „Bist doch schließlich so was wie ein Hobby."  
Da er den Witz nicht verstand und wie ein Auto schaute, räusperte Tess sich und lenkte das Gespräch wieder auf wichtige Themen.  
„Hast du was Brauchbares gehört?"  
„In der Tat", gab Fraser zu verstehen und sie liefen den Weg zurück, den sie vorher gerannt waren.  
„War es ein 'Quiiiiieeetsch'?"  
„Nein, es war vielmehr ein 'Wuuusch, Wuuusch', gefolgt von einem etwas höheren Ton", erklärte der Kanadier und schien selber etwas irritiert über ihre Frage, doch Tess nickte nur verstehend und machte den Eindruck, als wäre dies die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens.  
Stumm gingen sie ein paar Blocks nebeneinander her, bis Tess plötzlich fragte:  
„Benny?"  
„Ja?", hörte der Mountie auch bei ihr auf diese Anrede und sah sie mit großen Augen von der Seite her an.  
„Kann dein Wolf Lippenlesen?"

~ Ende der 3. Runde ~


End file.
